


An Unexpected Summer

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Freedom." You softly spoke to yourself, letting it sink in your thoughts. Yes. There’s no other word to describe it. Freedom from buzzkill professors. Freedom from bugging classmates. Freedom from late night homeworks and a series of what seemed like never ending exams.</p><p>And then your bestfriend - Hanji Zoe - appears at your door with a very important favor.</p><p>~that's summer break for you. :)</p><p>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Break

You lay on your couch sipping your ice cold blue lemonade, Adventure Time currently on the TV as you enjoy your first morning of freedom.

"Freedom." You softly spoke to yourself, letting it sink in your thoughts. Yes. There’s no other word to describe it. Freedom from buzzkill professors. Freedom from bugging classmates. Freedom from late night homeworks and a series of what seemed like never ending exams.

You are currently choosing on whether to spend it by visiting your relatives abroad or by staying and doing a summer job. Your father, who heads one of the largest research institute in the country, has actually offered you a slot in his office should you consider the latter option.

’Maybe I’ll take the summer job.’ You thought to yourself as you left the couch and head for the kitchen. Besides, your bestfriend - Hanji - who is one of the selected few who had earned a slot under the scholarship program sponsored by your father himself, is already working there with now being her first year. She has been inviting you non-stop to drop by at her work, urging you to meet some of her ’eligible’ co-workers as she tease you for still being single at your age, like she isn’t one herself.

"I told you [y/n], I consider myself already married to my work." She will always tell you when you direct the subject back to her. 

_"Shut up Hanji. You’re NOT Sherlock. How many times should I remind you that?"_ You both giggle at the mention of your favorite character, remembering how you’ll dress up as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson - after deciding thru flip coin as to who will be Sherlock - for Trick or Treat back when you were younger.

_"But I AM."_

_"I’m definitely NOT John Watson."_

_"But YOU ARE. That’s why it is YOU who should get married."_

_"We are not having this conversation again."_

_"But we already did."_

_"Aaargh! Hanji!"_

You find yourself smiling at the sudden memory while you pour some cereals to your bowl. You are about to reminisce on another one when you were interrupted by the ringing of your phone.

"[y/n]! Can you do me a favor? Please? Please? Please?" With her loud voice hurting your ear, you press the handsfree button and placed your phone on the table.

"Hanji, can you at least say ’Hello’?" You pulled a stool to sit down on as you now pour the milk on your cereal.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Okay, hello [y/n]. How’s your summer break so far?"

"It’s starting pretty well actually. I’m about to feel like missing you already when you suddenly changed my mind." 

Your brunette bestfriend simply cackled on the other line, causing you to chuckle as well. Indeed you have missed her, the past semester had been so demanding that the two of you haven’t really seen each other for almost three months now.

"So [y/n]-!" Hanji continued after clearing her throat, at which you noticed traffic noises suddenly filling her background.

"Are you driving as we speak?" You suddenly asked, worried by your friend’s tendency to get into traffic troubles.

"Don’t worry [y/n]! I’m on handsfree!" She assures you, and failing consequently, judging by the sound of cars honking in the background.

"So, [y/n]!" Hanji started again

"Yes Hanji?" You replied, sensing impending trouble from this conversation.

"About the favor -" She continued, her tone a pitch higher than usual.

"No." You immediately interrupted, taking a swig from the milk carton on your hand.

"Eh?! But you haven’t heard it yet!" She whined, this time you could swear you heard little voices mixed in the background. Wait, is she driving with kids in the car? That CAN’T be good.

"Hanji. No." You insisted, the milk carton now bending at your now tightened grip.

"Too late [y/n], I’m already in front of your hou - hey Eren! Jean! I didn’t say you can get out yet! Mikasa! Marco! Wait! Don’t run after them! Kids! Waaiiiit!"

And with that, the call ended with what you assume Hanji’s phone hitting the car’s floor, or pavement, you’re really not sure. You paused, trying to process Hanji’s last statement when you were startled by your doorbell that is now ringing incessantly.

_’What the hell?'_

You can’t even speak your thoughts as you gape at the little faces staring back at you at your door. Shifting your gaze from them to your friend, you shot Hanji a questioning glare.

"I’m supposed to look after them today, but something came up at the office, and the other caretaker called in sick this morning. So [y/n], I beg you. Pleeease? I promise to pick them up first thing in the morning tomorrow." Hanji pleaded, half-tackling you as she wrap you in a hug.

"But Ha-Hanji, I’ve never took care of- of kids before." You’ve managed to tell her as you struggle to break free from her hug. You knew about this ’other work’ of hers, which she’s been doing as a part time job way back when she’s still at school. Even now that she already has a well paying job at your father’s company, you also knew that this work had already grown close to her heart, which is why here she is with a bunch of kids at her tow, asking you to take over her weekend shift.

"Oh don’t worry [y/n], they’re all well behaved." Hanji assured you. From where you’re standing you can already see three kids - a brunet, a copper blond, and a much bigger blond boy - taking turns in uprooting the lone garden gnome from your lawn.

_’Yeah right’_

"Hanji, why are we bestfriends again?"


	2. 'Internship'

"Okay, that’s the last one." You smiled contentedly as you tie the last bracelet around the kid’s wrist. The bracelet has letter beads on it which spelled each kid’s name, something you made in lieu of name tags.

"So, how do you like it Annie?" You asked the blonde girl, who only shrugged in response before turning away to return to her spot on your couch. Beside her sat Bertholdt, or Bert as you’ve put on his bracelet, who seemed content watching TV with Annie than play with the other boys.

Beside you sat Krista, who took a liking with your bead collection and is now trying to make a bracelet by herself. Beside her sat Ymir, silently watching her companion with slight amusement on her face.

"Ymir, Krista, can I leave you here for a while? I’ll just go check the other kids," you asked, at which the two girls simply nodded, the blonde one more responsive than the other.

As you walk in your living room, which is now littered with sheets of paper, some crayons and your old toys from the storage room, you find Armin lying on his belly on the carpet, engrossed at the pictures on the travel magazine your father has subscribed to. Not too far from him sits Mikasa, her cheeks matching the color of her red scarf with her eyes focused on the manga sitting on her lap. You quickly snatched it from her, replacing it with a more ’appropriate’ one, earning an intimidating look from the raven-haired girl.

"Say...Mikasa," you started, as you deflect the daggers thrown by the smaller one’s glare. "Have you seen the others?"

"Eren said they’ll be taking down the ’Titan’ outside," the girl replied nonchalantly.

"Titan?" you repeated, brows furrowed at the term.

"Yep. The one with the funny hat and long beard," she replied. Your eyes widened at the realization as she flip the pages of the manga on her lap, looking uninterested.

_’Crap. Not the gnome again!’_  
"Aw shit." You silently cursed upon seeing the mess on your lawn. The boys had succeeded on uprooting the poor decor, scattering the soil they’ve dug not only on the lawn but on themselves as well.

"I took it down!" the brunet shouted.

"Did not! I did!" the copper blond shot back.

"Go on Eren! Punch him!" the blond persuaded.

"Stop Jean! Let’s not upset miss [y/n],"The freckled one insisted.

The four of them instantly froze when they heard you clear your throat as you stood behind them. Taking another look at the mess that the four kids had made, it took all your willpower not to pick them up and tie them upside down on some tree.

"Eren. Jean. Reiner. Marco." You called them one by one, reading their names on their bracelets. You look down to meet their proud faces, except for Marco, who’s looking up at you with an apologetic expression.

_’Aargh. How am I supposed to get mad at that face?’_

You pushed out a heavy sigh before leading the four of them to your bathroom. After making sure that they won’t start another ruckus - that is, after threatening them of being ’planted’ on the lawn to replace the garden gnome - you gathered up their soiled clothes in a basket to take it to the laundry room. 

"Miss [y/n], what’s for lunch?" The girl named Sasha greeted you by the door, hugging the bowl containing your breakfast. Beside her popped Connie, sipping on the milk carton with a big straw. How in the world did the duo managed to get your morning meal from the kitchen table, you don’t want to know.

You checked your watch and confirmed Sasha’s dilemma. Being someone who’ve spent most of her mealtimes on instant food, you pulled out your phone as you decide what flavor of pizza you should order when Hanji’s text caught your attention.

"Hi [y/n]! Have asked Levi to help you out. He’ll be there around noon, so be nice to him okay? PS: I’ve told the kids that they’ll be having spaghetti for lunch."

_Spaghetti? You can’t even properly fry an egg._

And who is Levi?

You are about to press the call button beside Hanji’s number when a follow up message appeared:

"Oh and by the way, Eren and Jean prefers extra sauce on their serving."

_It seems like Hanji is enjoying messing up the first day of your summer._

With a few more minutes before lunchtime, you gave up on scolding Hanji and instead dialled a restaurant’s number known to deliver spaghetti. As you wait for the other end to pick up, shouting noises echoed from your bathroom, causing you to end the call as you rush to the source of distraction.

"Mine’s bigger!"

"Hah? Is not! Mine is!"

"What are you talking about? Of course mine’s the biggest!"

"Guys! Stop arguing or miss [y/n]’s gonna plant us with the gnome!"

Overhearing the conversation as you near the bathroom, you’re wondering on whether you should bring a shovel with you just to make your threat more ’convincing’. But before you even reach the door, Armin and Mikasa pulled you towards the living room, telling you that a kid was waiting outside.  
"Are you [y/n], Hanji Zoe’s friend?"

The raven-haired man asked, his brow raised as his gaze shifted from yours to the curious ones peeking from behind you."

"Yes. That’s me. And you are-?" you replied, noticing the black car parked just across your lawn. _Is that his?_

"I’m Levi," He deadpanned.

"Oh look Jean! We’ve got a new kid here! Let’s ask him if _his_ was bigger than _us_!" 

Eren and Jean suddenly popped beside you, still covered with soap suds and earning some frightened squeals from the girls.

_’Oh crap.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few notes from a reader :), have tried updating this with all the proofreading power I have LoL.
> 
> All the characters - except yourself - belong to Mr. Hajime Isayama
> 
> Story is a by-product of my ever-restless imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Created for a suggestion/requested received from a dear watcher in Deviantart.
> 
> This is literally my first shot on exceeding a one shot. ^^  
> so please bear with me


End file.
